The Socialist Republic of Siyeras
The Republic of Snowland(OmSnow: Recaki nus Snowlande) is an island country located 2567 kilometers away from United States of Antarctica.It was founded by Snowmen in the 3rd millennium BC when the ice connecting Antarctica and Snowland was formed.The 1st to arrive in Snowland was the Diamond Snowmen and inhabited the capital which is now known today as Snowmen City.The ice connecting Antarctica and Snowland eventually melted in 17,800 BC.The Snowmen decided to live permanently in the Northern part of the country which is now known as Neverman City,named after the Great Ajom Neverman.The country's land has expanded over the next years when it is really hot and waters has lessened and mostly dried up,on exactly March 16,198 BC,the country completely stop growing and Snowmen arrived in coastal towns.In 15 AD,the Diamond Snowmen and Coastal Penguins started a war because of Coastal Penguins are really abusing the laws of the King and stealing items of the Diamond Snowmen and blaming the snowmen that they are criminals in the country and should be exiled for 50 years in the small islands of Intan.It is estimated that thousands of snowmen and penguins died in the 5 year war.After the war,the snowmen and penguins truce to end the war and to live in peace and harmony.In 156 AD,the Lemon Penguins arrive and started a war between the Diamond Snowmen and Coastal Penguins,the Lemon Penguins was defeated after the war and joined the ethnic groups of the country.Around 672 AD,the earth got accidentally close to the sun,heating the ice of the country but it just lasted for 3 days.In August 08,2012 the government was founded and the Republic of Snowland was founded. The country's weather is cold and the country is home of the destructive typhoons in the whole world.The Snowland has many mountains and developed road systems even buildings.Most of the year is cold and have an average of 2 typhoons per year.The deadliest typhoon ever recorded to hit Snowland was typhoon "Milb" which destroyed nearly 600,000 properties and killed 700 snowmen and penguins.It has the latest technology for space travelling and tracking typhoons and other source of strong energy.The country's main grown crop is rice,and wheat.In the early 2012,the country launched a satellite named "Ogah Smano I",it is a fast travelling spaceship which is now in Pluto. The country's land expanded on August 20,2012 after 15 days of building a massive island to expand housing. History In the Jurassic Era,dinosaurs roam the area of Snowland and died at around 60,000,000 years ago.On the early 3rd Millennium BC,snowmen came to the area and they made simple cooking tools and accidentally made a fire which burns up the Forest of Samcook.The pre-snowmen remains was founded in the vast area of Snowman City.In 15 AD,the Diamond Snowmen and Coastal Penguins started a war because of Coastal Penguins are really abusing the laws of the King and stealing items of the Diamond Snowmen and blaming the snowmen that they are criminals in the country and should be exiled for 50 years in the small islands of Intan.It is estimated that thousands of snowmen and penguins died in the 5 year war. Near extinction event happened in the island of Snowland because of an unknown weather(possibly a gamma-ray burst) started in the island.It is estimated that 1,000,000 penguins died in that unknown weather. Geography Snowland has many fault lines surrounding all cities except the Simland and the islands of Intan.The country has an average of 4 earthquakes every year. The fault lines shown in the map. Since the new massive island is an artificial island,there are no fault lines in that island. Threats Inside Threats There are many terrorist and protesters in the country due to the tax increase of the country over the past years.Many protesters have damaged properties in the country and terrorist kills penguins and snowmen.The solution for this problem was to decrease the tax,and so in August 17,2012 the tax have been decreased for 34%. . Military The Snowland Air,Land,and Water Defense(SALWD),is the national defense and security force of the country.The army is still in development despite the strong forces.The main goal of the SALWD,is to stop the Darktonian army to invade the country and to stop terrorist groups in the country.Their strongest force is the Snowland National Air Force(SNAF) because of the recent aircraft,The Morakse-01 Stealth Fighter.The army also do special operation to save other invaded countries such as the Turtly and Zenthexia countries.The army once tried to save the Zenthexia,but they failed since the invader's army is too strong and Snowland's force is too weak to control the country of Zenthexia.The country's main supplier of equipmetns,vehicles and aircraft is Snowland Morakse,Inc. and the United States of Antartica.The country is not a member of NATO because the country has a rule that Leaders can't remove,this is Law 78,Section 92: Getting help from NATO is strictly prohibited.The country was once invaded by the Republic of Cyberland but this failed because of the Stealth Fighter.In 10th August of 2012,the Military received 15 new bomber jets from Morakse,Inc.,it was the Morakse-02 Stealth Bomber. After the Cyberland-Snowland War,the SALWD improved their army by adding submarines and more tanks. Snowland National Air Force(SNAF) Image.png|Morakse-01 Stealth Fighter,150 obtained from Snowland Morakse,Inc. SSMMSS.png|'Morakse-02 Stealth Bomber',100 obtained from Snowland Morakse,Inc. Snowland Infantry Force(SIF) XC2.png|XC2 Tank,5000 obtained from Morakse,Inc. XCV20.png|XCV20,2500 obtained from Morakse,Inc. XCB-02.png|XCB-02 Laser Tank,500 obtained from Morakse,Inc. Snowland Water Defense(SWD) BXZ-562.png|BXZ-562 Submarine,850 obtained from Morakse,Inc. Cyberland-Snowland War Main Article,Cyberland-Snowland War The War started on August 15,2012 and ended in August 20,2012.The reason why this war started is because the Cyberland is trying to invade the Islands of Intan.In result,the Cyberland lost and 50,000 Cyberland soldiers were executed. The Republic of Snowland said that if Republic of Cyberland didn't send their military to the Islands of Intan,it would be better and this war shouldn't have started. Railways Main Article,Snowland Royal Railways The Snowland Royal Railways is the main train-transport system of the Republic of Snowland.It's main station is based in Simland and the 2nd main station is in Snowman City. Related Articles *Snowland Royal Railways *Morakse-01 Stealth Fighter *Cyberland-Snowland War *Penguin Fusion